


Why Else?

by JulChurch



Category: Veep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulChurch/pseuds/JulChurch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place during season 2, when the gang visits Helsinki</p>
    </blockquote>





	Why Else?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during season 2, when the gang visits Helsinki

Amy couldn't believe it. She had been fitted for this dress months in advance. Paid a small fortune for it. Had it brought across the Atlantic Ocean. And now the zipper wouldn't do it’s fucking job.

“Come on!” Amy huffed as she bent her arm at an awkward angle trying to get a good grip on the zipper.

She had twenty minutes until the Prime Ministers dinner. She hadn't thought to buy a back up dress because when you pay in the thousands for a dress you expect it to work. 

As if the universe felt her frustration and wanted to add to it she suddenly heard a knock on the door.

“Hey Ames? Can we go over the press briefing?” Dan yelled through the hotel door.

Amy rolled her eyes and opened the door. Of course he was already in a tux. Leaning against the door frame like they were about to shoot a Calvin Klein commercial. Without moving his head he scanned her up and down.

“You look nice, expect the Prime Minister might be shocked considering the dress is literally falling off you.”

“Yeah I know, its because the damn zipper is broken.”

“Lemme try.” Dan suggested as he walked in and closed the door. Amy just nodded and turned around. Grateful that the zipper went no lower than her back.

“Ok think skinny.” Dan said as he pulled the zipper.

“Shut up, I fit fine, the zipper is just broken.” Amy restated defensively.

Amy felt Dan pull at the zipper but she didn’t feel the material tighten around her.

“Um, Ames it won’t budge. Like at all.”

“Seriously?!” Amy yelled.

“Remember that time Selina visited that Union Strikeout and the protesters outside wouldn't move even when there was talk of bringing in armed forces?”

Amy nodded. Hellish weekend.

“Yeah this zipper makes them look flexible.” 

“Ok, ok, new dress. Only alternative.” Amy said to herself. Where the fuck would she get a new dress? She could basically run the life of one of the most well known political figures in the world but even she couldn't get a new dress on a Friday night in Helsinki within the next twenty minutes.

“Or you could not go, say your sick, I’ll take over with Selina for the night.” Dan said trying not to look hopeful and failing. 

Amy glared at him. “Over my dead body you fuck weasel.”

“Fine, fine, ok.. I have an idea just stay here.” Dan said as he opened the door.

“What the-?” But the door was already closed and Dan was gone.

Amy could of been a lot more worried about Dan not coming back and telling Selina she wouldn't be going tonight. Say she had eaten some bad fish. But Amy knew Dan secretly needed her help in navigating the evening. God knows she was the only one who could handle shit when it got real. And Dan needed all the help he could get. He was drowning doing Mike’s job.

Dan came back three minutes later with a dress slung over his shoulder. He threw it to her.

“Where did you get this? Did you mug a rich guest at the hotel and strip her?”

“No, I do not need another thing to apologize to the press about.” Dan said as Amy took the dress with her to the bathroom.

“Did you sleep with some poor Danish woman and she happened to forget her Prada dress the next morning?” Amy yelled from the bathroom.

“No I would never let someone stay the night.” Dan said sounding offended.

“So true.” Amy mumbled as she slide the dress on. 

“My apologies if its a bit long, the vice president has a inch on you.” Dan said nonchalantly.

Amy burst out of the bathroom. 

“This is Selina’s dress?!” Amy whisper shrieked. 

“Cool it, I went to Gary, he brought Selina at least twelve dresses for the evening. This is one of her eleven second choices. She won’t even recognize it when she sees you.”

Amy narrowed her blue eyes and looked at him for a few seconds. Studying his brown eyes for some hint that he was lying or had a dark ulterior motive.

“Well.. thanks Dan. I appreciate it. I owe you one.” The words felt weird coming out of her. Like when she had to do dialogue during French class in high school. She knew the meaning of the words she was saying but they felt unfamiliar on her American tongue.

 

Dan gave her his faux confused face and a sly smile. “Why else would I do it?”


End file.
